Phineas' Worst Nightmare
by Redemerald6
Summary: Phineas Flynn awakes one morning and can't find his brother or pet. When he asks his family they claim he doesn't have a pet or brother. But, he over hears them say that they sent away his beloved friends and plan to make him forget. Will he find them?
1. Chapter 1

Phineas' Worst nightmare.

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Chapter 1: Where's Perry and Ferb?

Phineas pov

Our alarm went off at seven, but I didn't hear Perry's waking chatter. (_He must have had an early mission._) I thought sitting up and rubbing my sleepy eyes. "Good morning, Ferb." I muttered. There was no response, but that was to be expected. Ferb didn't talk much. I got up, not bothering to look at Ferb's bed, and went to the bathroom then came back and found his bed empty. "He must be down stairs." I said walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Candace, mom, and dad were all at the table eating. I looked for Ferb so we could start discussing what we would do today, but didn't see him. "Good morning, Phineas." said mom. I looked at her "Mom, where's Perry and Ferb?" I asked. I added Perry so I could keep up the illusion I was unaware of his secret. "Who and who?" asked dad. I blinked in shock. "Perry and Ferb, our pet and my brother." I said a bit confused as to why I had to say that. Didn't they remember their own son and pet? "Phineas," said Candace looking worried "we don't have a pet or brother. It's just you, me, mom, and dad." I blinked as fear consumed me. They forgot about Ferb and Perry? What was going on?

I ran back up to Ferb and I's room and threw open the door and went in. I turned locked the door before getting on my hands and knees and getting under Ferb's bed. I pulled out the box of pictures and treasures we hid there. I opened it and sighed in relief. Everything was there. I ran back down the steps, but then stopped when I heard voices in the kitchen "You said he wouldn't remember them. He was suppose to forget all about them and lead a regular life." came mom's voice. The voice of a stranger came forward "There were complications with the machine. His love for them was too strong and that can never be erased. But, over time he will forget. As long as there is nothing to remind him they are out there. No pictures, nothing that has anything to do with them." dad spoke up "We have will get rid of everything and there will not be any sign of a pet of another son." I backed up the stairs and ran back to my room, again locking the door and pushing the dresser in front of it. Then, I went into my closet and opened the door to Perry's lair. I went down the slide and tumbled into it.

I turned on the monitor and looked at the film from the night before. I watched as some men crept into our room and took the sleeping Ferb and Perry. Then, one of them pointed a ray at me and fired. Was that what they were talking about? I shivered was about to turn off the computer when Monogram appeared on the screen. I quickly hid under the desk before he saw me. I listened as he spoke "The lair is empty, sir." he said "Good, destroy it." said the voice of the stranger from before.

Before I could react the entire lair was consumed in an explosion. The only reason I survived was because I was under the desk. I was hurt with a few burns and a broken arm. I ran out of that place and into the back yard coughing. I turned and saw my family trying to get into my room. I felt betrayed, they took the two people I loved the most. I turned and ran away from there and went to the first place I could think of at the moment, and, honestly, I could have thought of a better place if I was thinking strait.

I was standing in front of Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated. My eyes were red from crying as I knocked on the evil man's door with my good arm. He opened the door and looked down at me "What do you want, kid? If it's Perry, he's not here. In fact he's late." My eyes filled with tears again "He's not coming. Someone took him and Ferb." I sobbed clutching my broken arm. The man turn and watched me as I cried. There are many things Doofenshmirtz is, but hardhearted is not one of those things. He sighed "Come on in." he said stepping to the side so I could enter.

Ferb pov

I awoke to being shaken by Perry. He looked at me urgently and turned on his communicator. "Ferb, we aren't at home and I can't find Phineas!" he cried looking scared. I sat bolt up right and looked around. We were in a forest area that was clearly nowhere near the city. The trees were too vibrant, too healthy. My heart pounded. Where were we and where was Phineas?

I stood and walked around. Then, a voice spoke from behind me. "So, who's suppose to forget you two?" it asked. I turned and saw a young teenage girl sitting on a branch of a tree and letting her foot dangle. "Huh?" she rolled her eyes "People only come here so that someone else will forget them. That's why it's call The place of the forgotten." I gulped in fear. The girl went on "Often, people send others, but from time to time we have someone who wants to be forgotten. So, which are you?" she asked "We were sent." said Perry. The girl looked sorry for us "Well then, the person who is meant to forget you is in hell right now. Whether he sent you or not." my heart stopped at these words. "W-what?" I said shaking. She jumped down and looked me in the eye "I'm just gonna give it to you strait. Forgetting like this is painful both physically and emotionally. How they do it is they take everything that has to do with the forgotten from the forgeter, then, they take to forgotten. As long as the forgeter has nothing to remind him he will permanently forget the forgotten. They use this ray gun that makes it possible. Once you are shot with it, the memories of the people slip away slowly till nothing is left and those memories will never come back.

Phineas pov

Doofenshmirtz wrapped my arm then asked for some answers. I told him what I heard and saw, what mom and dad and Candace had done. "Man, I'm evil and I would never do something like that. That is so evil it's demonic." he said shaking his head and handing me some aloe for my burns. I rubbed to cool liquid on and sat on the coach numbly. I was still clutching Ferb and I's treasure box. I opened it and pulled out a picture of Ferb, Perry, and I taking a nap under our tree. We all looked so peaceful and happy. "When this is over, we'll be like this again." I muttered tucking the photo safely into my pocket. Doofenshmirtz's phone rang and he answered it "Hello?" "Yes." "Oh?" "Well, I just. . ." "Understood." "No, he's right here." my heart froze as Doofenshmirtz looked at me sadly and shook his head again "Yes, sir, I will take him back."

I quickly leaped off of the coach and made a break for the door. I heard Doofenshmirtz call after me, but didn't respond. I kept running until I was downtown. I panted as I leaned against a tree. I looked around and saw a bus. (_I need to get out of the city._) I thought. I they were going to take them they wouldn't hide them somewhere close. They would want it to be as far from the city as possible. I ran to the bus and struggled with the change in my pocket. "Where you headed?" asked the bus driver. "As far away from the city as you can get me." I said going to my seat.

I got off that bus and onto another at noon, and by night I was out of the tri-state area all together. I went into an ally way and sat on the ground. I hugged the box and spent the whole night remembering Ferb and Perry just so I wouldn't forget.

Ferb pov

The girl was call Krean. We told her about Phineas and after a while she asked us something "Ferb, is Phineas pure of heart?" I blinked "As pure as a new born baby." she bit her lip. "That's bad, if he's that pure, then this process of forgetting could kill him. Literally." she stood "You both need to leave now. If you do, then Phineas might have a chance. He needs you as much as, if not more then, you do." she spread her arms and closed her eyes. A portal opened and lead back to our house. She spoke to us "Your family, excluding Phineas, sent you hear. Avoid them and stay away from Doofenshmirtz. He's in on it, too." we nodded and ran into the portal. (_Hold on, Phinny. We're coming._)


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas' Worst Nightmare.

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Chapter 2: The search for brothers.

Phineas pov

I sat up and looked around. My memories of my brother and pet were still there, but I felt like I had forgotten about someone else. Who was my mom? Did I have one? What about a dad? The only sibling I recall is Ferb. I rubbed my head and slowly my memories of them came back. But they were weak. Was I forgetting them in my brother and pet's place?

Ferb pov

I know Krean told us to avoid our family, but Perry and I were furious at them for doing this. I ran up to the house and Perry kicked in the door. My dad turned in shock "Ferb? Perry? How?" I tackled him and punched him in the nose. Mom and Candace came running in and gasped in shock and horror.

Perry pointed his ray gun at them "Alright, where's Phineas? Where are you keeping him?" he demanded. I got off dad and he joined our ex-family. "He left, he ran away." said Candace. I glared "I don't blame him. Do you have any idea what you have done?" I said rage clear in my voice. Linda tried to counter "We were protecting him." Perry chattered in fury "You pretty much signed his death certificate! This form of forgetting is going to kill him. Were you even thinking of the side effects of this? Do you care?"

We didn't let them answer. I kicked the door shut in their faces and the Perry made sure they couldn't get out. "There, now we can find Phineas in peace." He said as I cut the phone, internet, and electric lines.

We ran into the city and looked every where. By mid-day we still hadn't found him. I collapsed on a bench by the bus depot. I groaned and leaned my head back. I my half conscious state Phineas and I could connect and I could sense where he was. That's how I always knew where he was and what he needed. Perry knew about this dream like state and never bugged me when I used it.

Dream state

I looked around and heard panting behind me. I turned and saw Phineas. He had his arm in a splint and a lot of burns. He leaned against a building and spotted the bus. He ran to it and I followed "Where you headed?" asked the driver and my brother handed him the change "As far from the city as you can get me." said Phineas going to his seat.

The real world

I pulled out of my state and saw the after noon bus. I stood and ran to it. I looked at the driver, he was the same one from yesterday. I held up the picture of Phineas I always have on me so he could see. "Yeah, got on yesterday and told me to take him as far as I can go. I did then he got on another bus and went even farther. Why?" I bit my lip and pulled out some money. "Take us where you took him, please." I said picking up Perry and sitting down.

The bus was empty apart from me, the driver, and Perry. "So you never answered my question." said the driver. "He's my brother, our family did something to him. . . Something bad and if I don't find him soon he will die." the driver looked out the windshield. "I thought it was something like that. Tell you what, I'll take you to him myself, no cost." I blinked in shock "Thank you, that's very kind. But, why?" he looked at us in the mirror "Because, I know what that poor kid is going through. I was suppose to forget someone, too" my jaw dropped "Who were you set to forget?" I asked and he looked at the road again "My only daughter, she was a very sweet and kind spirit. As pure as a new born angel. They made me forget her because they thought she was a danger to me. You see she had this power." he shook his head "What was her name?" I asked "Kreana, but I called my Krean." I smiled "Krean is the one who helped us out of the place of the forgotten. She opened a portal and released us. Your daughter saved and is saving my brother." he smiled as well "That sounds like my little Krean. Always looking after others and never herself."

Phineas pov

I went to the next bus depot only to find that all the buses were gone. I sat on a bench and remembered Ferb and Perry. I was focusing so hard I didn't hear someone come up behind me. Fortunately, I felt their presence and jumped out of the bench before he could grab me. I backed away as the man removed his hood and proved not to be a man, but a young woman. She raised a finger to her lips and shushed me "It's okay. I'm here to help you." I blinked in confusion. She went on "There is a bus coming. Get on it, the ones you seek will be on it. Go with them as far as you can. My husband will be there with the antidote to the forgetting and shelter with others who did forget or were not forgotten." she turned and ran off. I was rooted to the stop in shock.

Ferb pov

I sat in my seat and stared out the window. Suddenly, we stopped and I saw him. Phineas was stand just outside the bus. He turned and saw us. I watched as he ran to the doors with a huge smile. I ran to him as well and hugged him as the doors opened. Perry dropped his act and joined the hug. We hugged and didn't want to let go, but the driver spoke up "Come on, we need to get you all the the next transfer." he'll get you to others who. . ." "Didn't forget or weren't forgotten." finished Phineas nodding. "I know, a lady came a few moments ago." the driver nodded and we all got back on his bus. I knew this wasn't over and wondered when it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas' Worst Nightmare.

I don't own Phineas and Ferb. If I did I they would have hit the theaters by now.

* * *

Chapter 3: Side effects.

Ferb pov

I sat next to Phineas holding onto his hand and not letting go. He was holding mine just as tight. Perry was next to Phineas as he stroked him. None of us spoke on the bus. There was no need, we all knew this had been very difficult for us. For a short second I actually thought we would never see Phinny again. That single thought was going to haunt me forever.

Phineas was looking a bit pale and wasn't getting better. He stared out the window at the dark streets and was laying on my shoulder. He felt warm, and I began to think he was sick. Suddenly, he sat bolt upright and cried in pain as he clutched his head. He began to shake and fell off the seat. "PHINEAS!" cried Perry and I. The driver hit the breaks and looked back in fear at my brother "That's not possible, the side effects are still in effect. They should have stopped when he saw you two." I picked up our treasure box that Phineas had brought with him. I looked inside and groaned "He's forgetting mom, dad, and Candace in our place." I dumped out the box. It was full pictures of Phineas, me, and Perry. But no mom, dad, or Candace. I remembered what Krean had said ("_First, they take away everything to do with the forgotten from the forgeter. Then, they take the forgotten, and slowly the memories slip away from the forgeter.")_ I looked at the driver "We need to hurry, he can't survive this process. He's too pure!" he nodded "Get him back into the seat and hold on tightly." I nodded and Perry and I carried the crying Phineas into the seat.

The bus was traveling much faster now, but Phineas was getting worse and worse. He began coughing up blood causing Perry to panic even more. Phineas opened his eyes weakly and looked at me "F-Ferb, my head hurts." he muttered before passing out. I held tightly to him as we went on and we finally reach our destination. A man in a trench coat and a hat was just outside the doors. The driver opened them and talked to the man before said man rushed in and stare at Phineas in horror.

I held him closer protectively, daring the man to get any closer. Perry chatter in the same threatening way. The man pulled off his hat and spoke to me directly "Easy, I'm hear to help. Look." he held out a bottle of liquid "It's the only thing that will save him." I looked from the man to the bottle then back "Why should I put my brother's life in your hands?" he knelt down "Because I want him to survive as much as you do. I am closer to Phineas then you think."

I bit my lip and took the bottle. "Perry, open Phineas' mouth." Perry nodded and obeyed. I poured the liquid into my brother's mouth and he seemed to get better at once. His skin got back it's normal color and his fever went down dramatically. He slept peacefully now and stopped coughing blood. "Whoa, that was fast." said Perry "It is meant to be. If it doesn't act fast it will never heal the damage. He is going to need a lot of sleep, though. Just for a few days."

I looked at the man and remembered how he called Phineas by his name before "How did you know Phineas' name?" I asked confused. The man smiled "That is simple. I'm his biological father. This happened to me, too, and like Phineas it didn't work. I'm glad he got my strength and determination. He would never have survived with out it." I stared and Perry's jaw dropped. He looked at us "You both came after I was taken. Right?" we nodded "Linda married my biological father and that's how I met Phineas. Perry came in a few day later when we adopted him from a local shelter. That was five years ago." The man nodded "I suppose that means you're my stepson." he said.

I blinked "I am?" he nodded "You see, Linda and I never got a divorce. So technically, she is still my wife."

We got off the bus with Phineas' father holding him. He thanked the driver for all he had done and turned walking away. Perry and I followed him and I heard him muttering "I can't believe Linda would do this to our son. She and I went over this years ago. She knew it would kill him." I stopped in my tracks in horror "Linda knew what this would do to him?" I asked. The man turned "Yes, she and I were talking about it years ago. I told her about this." he raised Phineas to indicate the forgetting "Four years ago, it was all the rage. But, then people started dying from it and it was made illegal. Linda, talked about using it on Phineas if the need ever arouse and I told her I would never allow it. The risk was too high, especially for someone as pure as Phineas. I warned her that it would kill him. She knew everything." we stopped in front of an abandon building.

He knocked on the door in a rhythm and the door opened on it's own. We walked in and the door close. A young girl about three was behind it. "Hello, Rebecca, is your big brother around?" he said kindly. The girl nodded and pushed a brick in the wall behind her with her elbow. The bricks shifted and revealed a room full of people of all ages. From newborns to the elderly. The man walked up to one of the houses and knocked on the door.

A teenage boy with glasses answered it "Abraham, I need help." the boy nodded and stepped out of the way and let us in. Abraham followed us into the living room and looked at Phineas father "Alright, John, what have you got for me?" he asked taking a drink of water "This boy, is Phineas. My son." Abraham spit the water back out and coughed. He looked at Phineas then back at John "But, you said we would never get him. You said you warned your wife against it." he said "I did, she ignored it and Phineas almost died on the bus ride here. I barely made it in time.

I looked at Phineas and noticed that he was waking up. "Phin." I yelped happily running to his side. "Hey, Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." he said smiling weakly. I laughed "What's that?" I asked "We need to put a playground in this place. I didn't see one on the way in." we all laughed. Leave it to Phineas to come out of a near death experience and wake up thinking about others and their happieness.


	4. Chapter 4

Phineas' Worst Nightmare.

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Chapter 4: Why?

Normal pov

Candace Flynn paced her room in a rage. Ferb and Perry didn't even listen to them. Mom had a reason for this. Though, now that she thought about it, that reason was never made plain. Her mom never told her why they were doing this to the boys. Candace just assumed she had a very, very good reason.

She stopped pacing and went to her door. She marched down stairs to her mother. "Mom, time to spill. Why did we do that to the boys? Why didn't you do it to me? Why?" Linda sighed "For the first question, Ferb and Perry posed a threat to Phineas. It was easier to make him forget then to have him depressed for the rest of his life. The second question, you are too old. The damage is done and unable to be reversed even with a memory wipe." Candace shook her head "How were Ferb and Perry a threat? They were the two who protected him the most. They were always by his side, no doubt that's where they are now."

Linda stood and started to leave before exiting the living room she turned to her daughter "What's done is done, anyway, if they done find a cure it won't matter. Phineas doesn't have anything to remind him of us. He will forget us in place of Perry and Ferb." Candace was so shocked at how calm her mom was about all of this. Then, Candace remembered what Perry said before locking down the house. "What did Perry mean, the process could kill Phineas?" her mother stopped "This process it not for the pure of heart. If Phineas' heart is too pure the process will kill him before it is complete."

Candace took a few steps away from her mother "You knew? Mom, Phineas is one of the three purest people in the cosmos. I know, I checked." then Linda smiled in a wicked way "I know, dear. That's why I chose him." the woman walked out of the room and up the stairs. What was that suppose to mean?

Phineas pov

I sat up in a bed and saw Ferb and Perry next to me. Ferb was snoring loudly and Perry would hit him lightly with his tail every few snores. A reflex he got from watching me do it at home. Only I used my pillow. I smiled and looked around the new room. Then, I noticed a man in the chair next to my bed. He had a head like mine and light brown hair. He was wearing a black trench coat and some metal tipped army boots. I felt as though I knew him from a long time ago.

Suddenly, a young girl entered our room. She was small and fragile, no older then maybe five. She was carrying a pot of tea and some yummy smelling breakfast. There was enough for The man, Ferb, Perry, and I. She smiled at me and looked at the others sleeping around me. She rolled her eyes and put the tray on a side table. Then, she clapped her hands so loudly I think I saw the shock wave.

Everyone but me was shocked out of their sleep. She smile in satisfaction and passed out the plates of food to their proper eaters. The man took his and smiled "Well, Krynn, your getting better at that. She made a silly little curtsy and left the room. Ferb watched her go "She could have just said 'Good morning'." he said rubbing his ear. The man shook his head "Krynn was one of the unlucky ones. She came to us with almost no memories. She didn't even remember how to walk or talk. It was like she was a new born. We tried to teach her how to speak again, but she refuses. We named her after the world in her favorite book series*" I looked back at the door "I thought the antidote reversed the effects of the forgetting." said Perry, worried. The man shook his head "It only stops them. Unfortunately, we have yet to find a way to bring back memories lost. I gulped "I forgot things before the antidote, but they came back when I thought really hard. I started to forget Candace, mom, and dad."

Perry decided to change the subject "Speaking of family, Phineas, John has something to tell you." I looked at the man, I guess he's John. "Phineas, I need you to listen carefully. Nine years ago, your mother met a man and they fell in love. Things were fine, until one day, your mother made a mistake and tried to do to the man what she did to you. The man left and went into hiding. He has been in hiding all those nine years. Phineas, that man was your father and is me."

It took everything in me not to pass out on the spot. I finally met my father, my real father. A smile spread slowly on my face and I hugged my dad. I knew the truth now and that was all I could ask for. I'm starting to think this was all worth it. I was with the two people I loved the most _and _mybiological father.

But, as the day went on I began to get this weird feeling in my stomach. A feeling that this wasn't over that easy.

Ferb pov

After breakfast, Phineas and I got to work on that play ground. Everyone watch in shock as we built the coolest play ground the world would never know about and we were done in record time. Even the adults wanted to play with their kids on it. I looked over at Phineas proudly and smiled. But, it faded when I notice he looked worried. "Phineas?" I called and he looked at me. His worry was gone so fast that if someone else saw it they would write it off as an illusion. But, I was the one who saw it and knew it was no trick of the eyes.

"Come on, Ferb, we are going to be the first ones down the slide." said the optimistic boy patting for me to sit in the slide next to his. We had designed everything to where more then one person could use everything. We knew not to separate anyone here. Not even for a millisecond. I smiled and Perry and I sat next to him. "Three," said Phineas "Two," I said "ONE!" cried Perry and we all pushed off at the same time.

I'm sure you have been on a water slide at one point in your life, and if not, RIDE ONE! The slide was ten times cooler and had way more tricks. Every now and the a person would either be under or over us and we would slap the a high five. At the bottom each group who went down the slide came out seconds after another. We all laughed and smiled as Phineas, Perry and I wobbled our way to John, who couldn't look more proud of his son. He knelt down to our eye level, a big grin on his face "You both did a very kind thing here. I haven't heard so much laughter in a very long time. I'm proud you all of you." he said he ruffled our hair and left.

Phineas turned to me and smiled "I think my dad likes you Ferb." he said, before starting the world coolest game of tag ever.

(Many hours later.)

Phineas, Perry and I were headed back to the house to turn in for the night when Phineas stopped and looked around confused "Ferb, where are we? What did we do today?" he said quizzically. I blinked "You don't remember? We're in the safe place for those who didn't forget and weren't forgotten. We built a playground for the kids here to have something to do." Phineas thought hard then smiled "Oh, that right. Sorry, I lost my train of thought for a second." he laughed nervously and walked toward the house. I looked at Perry with concern and saw it was mirrored in his face as well.

We went after Phineas and turned in for the night. If I knew what was coming, I would have tried to sleep more. I was going to need it.


	5. when fathers meet

Phineas' Worst Nightmare.

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Chapter 5: When fathers meet and surprises.

Lawrence pov

I sat in the room I shared with my wife. I still regretted letting her do this to the boys. The look in my son's eyes when he saw me broke my heart in two. I made my passivise, silent, son so angry he punched me right in the nose. I buried my head in my hands at the painful memory.

Know that I think about it, Linda has been acting odd for a while now. I only recently found out why. The day she sent away the boys was the wedding anniversary of her and her old husband. Candace told me about this after her talk with Linda. I began to wonder if Candace and I were safe here anymore.

Linda didn't seem to care about the boys anymore. But, my heart ached as I thought of them and I learned it was the same for Candace. I turned and pressed a button under the bed. "Candace, come here a minute!" I called. Candace walked in as my bed flipped on it's side revealing a passage. "What is that?" she asked. I took my stepdaughter's shoulders "I am going to find the boys, I need you to stay and keep an eye on your mother. If she finds out call me, okay? I will have my phone on me." she nodded. "Find them, but don't bring them back. If you do, she won't go easy on them at all." I nodded and left the house.

Ferb pov

I awoke and looked at Phineas' bed. He was up right and looking confused. "Phineas?" I called awakening Perry and John. They looked at the boy, who blinked at us with no recognition. "Who are you?" he asked "Now that I think about it, who am I?"

My jaw hit the floor and I turned to John "You said he wouldn't forget anymore!" I said in a panic. John walked up and snapped his fingers and Phineas blinked and looked around "Ferb, when did I wake up?" he asked looking at his father. "Phineas, what do you remember?" he asked. Phineas looked confused but told us everything he should remember at his age. "Why?" he asked and John sighed in relief "You had a split second of forgetting. It is common in recovering forgeters. No need to worry." I sighed and laugh a little in relief. "You gave us a scare, bro." I said shaking my head.

We've been here for maybe a month and everything was great. That is until one day.

Phineas pov

I was sitting on a super swing with Ferb and Perry when it happened. My father was coming over to talk to me when there was a scream from the entrance of our underground city. Rachel, the door watch girl came running and everyone watched as a tall man walked in. Ferb leaped off his swing and stood in front of me protectively and Perry did the same. That's how it works in the city. The almost forgotten protect their almost forgeters.

The man looked over at us and I recognized him. Apparently, so did Ferb because he cried "Dad?" in surprise. My father got mad at him at once. "You! You're the one who helped them try to make my son forget!"

As if remembering what his dad did, Ferb looked furious and took a step closer to me with his arms spread. My father grabbed the other man's collar and lifted him off the ground "I should punch your lights out, but there are young children present." he dropped him and turned "Come on, boys." he turned back to Lawrence "If you are still here when I get back, I won't hesitate to knock your teeth out." he turned to Rachel and softened "Rachel, I know he scares you, but I need you to walk him out please." Rachel looked at the crestfallen man and nodded. I began to wonder if she couldn't talk either.

Before father could lead Ferb and I away, I turned to Lawrence "Why did you come here when you knew you wouldn't be allowed to speak?" I asked and everyone looked at him. "I came to make sure you were both okay. It was all your mother's plan. Candace thought we were doing the right thing. We didn't know the details or side effects. Only she knew all the details." I bit my lip. If that was true I guess I could forgive him, but Ferb and Perry did seem to buy it. Perry pulled me toward my father and I followed. At his side father took Ferb and I's hand and lead us away from Ferb's dad and to the safety of our house.

The next day, everyone took time to recover from the events of the day before. Ferb and I installed a new security system, and everyone relaxed at the playground. Parents play with their kids, or sat and watched them from the ground. Father was one of the ones on the ground and every now and then we would wave to him and smile. He always waved back and was always at the bottom to the slide to catch us when we got out. We laughed and smiled all day long and that night father had a surprise for us.

"Hey, boy, you both adjusted well to living here, but I bet you miss the outside. We looked at each other an nodded. "Good, because Tomorrow we're going outside for a little treat." we all gasped happily and hugged my dad. "Now, rest up. Good night, you three." I smiled "Good night, dad." I said "Night, John." yawned Perry "Good night,. . . Dad." said Ferb, blushing a bit. I smiled and we all went to sleep.


	6. Always there

Phineas' Worst Nightmare.

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Chapter 6: There for each other.

Jeremy pov

I hadn't heard from anyone in the Flynn-Fletcher house for a long time and was worried. So I went to see if everything was okay. I walked up to the house and heard screams and shout from behind the door. I tried to open the door, but it was jammed. I slammed my fist on the wood "Candace, are you okay?" I called as the screams were mostly her's. She didn't hear me and I ran to the back of the house. After I made Candace my girlfriend, Mr. Fletcher showed it to me and told me to only use it in an emergency. I pressed a button on the side of the house and slide inside.

I showed up in a bedroom and the screams were coming from the living room. I ran and stopped when I heard Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher's voice "That will teach you to go behind my back." I hid as the woman left the living room and went to the kitchen. I ran into the room and found a horrible sight.

Candace was curled in a ball on the floor and groaning in pain. "C-Candace?" I stammered. She looked up weakly as I came to her side. I didn't know what the f#$% was going of, but I needed to get Candace out of there. I scooped her up as he was only half conscious and quietly went back to the passage. I went in and closed the bed behind me. Then, I remembered "The boys!" I yelped quietly, getting ready to go back into the house. Candace grabbed my arm "They're already gone and dad left a few days ago." I nodded and lead her out and away from that place.

I asked Candace what was going on and she told me about their mom's plan and how she got rid of Ferb and Perry. How they both escaped and how Lawrence was out looking for them. "That's why she was hurting me. I didn't tell her I knew about dad and she figured it out on her own." I fought an urge to go back and give that woman a piece of my mind. Phineas and Ferb were good boys and Perry was like their guardian platypus. He always had their backs. Those three were inseparable and to do, know it could kill Phineas, was just evil and not like Linda. What was up with her?

We needed to get out of the city. Maybe the boys did, too. There was a possibility we could find them. Candace and I manged to catch the noon bus. I told her to go sit down and had a word with the driver. "Excuse me, sir, have you seen the two boys and a platypus?" I asked showing him a picture of Phineas and Ferb. The man looked at me as though trying to read my mind so I told him what he was looking for. "You see that girl? She is their older sister. She is looking for them and if you know anything please tell us. We just want to keep them safe. They're pretty much my brothers, too." he nodded and spoke "My little Krean would kill me if I turned you down. Just hold on." I went to Candace and sat next to her "He's taking us to the boys." she smiled and lied on my shoulder.

Phineas pov

I sat up and was relieved to have my memories intact. I stretched and looked at Ferb and Perry. They were both curled up together and sleeping peacefully. Ferb didn't even snore. I smiled and got out of bed I looked out the window and had to rub my eyes to make sure my eyes were working correctly. The scene outside the window was not the underground city, it was an above ground city and it was moving. (Like on the bus.) I thought I turned and gasped. The room was gone and in it's place was the back of the bus. I looked down and fell out of a bus seat. Then, voices started to make themselves heard. "Are you sure you know where they are?" asked Candace's voice. I looked and saw a transparent Candace sitting next to a transparent Jeremy. "Positive, I drive this bus down here every time one us needs shelter." said the driver.

I walked up to my older sister and her boyfriend. Candace was crying "Why did I let her do that to them. I'm a horrible older sister!" she sobbed as Jeremy soother her. "Candace!" I tried to call. She didn't here me so I tried a bit louder "CANDACE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Ferb pov

I awoke to Phineas' yell of "CANDACE!" I looked at his bed and saw that Perry and John were already at his side. I joined them and tried to wake him, but even Perry's chatter didn't work. I began to panic went Phineas bolted up right again yelling our sister's name. We all backed away a bit as Phineas sat in his bed panting like he ran a marathon. "Phineas?" said John carefully.

Suddenly, Phineas jumped out of bed and ran outside and toward the entrance. We followed him and before to long we were outside at the bus depot. Phineas seemed to search for something. Then, the bus came and stopped right in front of us. Phineas ran on and only Perry and I followed this time. Once on, I saw a certain blond boy and red head girl that made Perry and I get into defensive poses, but Phineas broke through and ran to our sister and hugged her. I stared in shock.

Candace look down and quickly hugged back. "Thank god, your okay!" she sobbed, holding the boy to her. She looked up and saw us "Ferb, Perry, I'm so sorry about all this happening." she chocked. I bit my lip then ran to her as well, followed by Perry. We were in a group hug, then, Phineas broke it and took the teenage girl's hand while I took Jeremy's. We dragged them outside and Phineas made the introductions "Candace, Jeremy, this is Candace and I's father. Like biological."

Candace gasped and so did John. They got close to one another "Is that you, Candy?" asked John. Candace nodded and the two hugged. "Dad, this is Jeremy, he's the one who got me away from mom, and my boyfriend." Jeremy offered John his hand which he shook "Johnson, Jeremy Johnson. It's a pleasure, sir." said the blond teen. I smiled at our reuniting family, but then my heart sank. My dad was out there some where and most likely convinced I hate his guts. These thought was pushed aside by a suddenly flare being shot into the air. With in moments the six of us were surrounded by army men. Perry chatter nervously as he saw the logo on their helmets. O.W.C.A. I was in a panic now, they knew we knew about Perry. Without a word, I pulled out a baseball shooter and tossed one to Phineas and Perry. The battle to keep Perry began.

A/N: Sorry, but I couldn't like that. It was too happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Phineas' Worst Nightmare

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Chapter 7: Poison.

Phineas pov

I clutched my shooter and aimed at one of the soldiers. There was no way they were taking Perry, not while I was breathing. I knew Ferb was thinking the same thing. Major Monogram came forward "Agent P, your cover has been blown again. This time there is no way around it. You better say your good byes." I aimed at the aged man "Perry's not going any where. You caught us off guard last time. We won't let you take him."

Monogram looked a bit ticked at my words, but spoke calmly "Phineas, it is the policy of the agen. . ." I quickly interrupted "I don't care, your not taking him away!" out of the corner of my eye I saw the men getting closer to Perry trying to grab him from behind.

I whirled around and fired at them. They all hit the deck as they knew how much damage our shooters could do. I called the ball back and again turned to Monogram "You want Perry, you go through us." I said as Ferb got closer to Perry and I.

We had place Monogram in a tough spot. He never had the owners of an agent fight back. This was strange to him. Unsure of what to do he pulled out a phone "Sir, we have a problem." "Agent P, sir, his owners won't let us take him." "Perry, sir." "Yes," "I beg your pardon?" "But, sir, he's. . ." Monogram sighed and hung up. Then, he called off his men. "Agent P, I am going to need your hat."

My jaw dropped. They were firing him? That wasn't fair! I started to retaliate but Perry stopped me and turned on his communicator "It's okay, Phineas. I was planing on resigning anyway. With us on the run and all." he turned to Monogram "Give Peter Doofenshmirtz. He's always wanted him as a nemesis." the man nodded and Perry handed in his fedora. I was relieved to see he was okay with this, but I knew it hurt him more then he let on.

The men cleared away and soon we were in an empty street. "We that was weird." said Candace. Then, I got this feeling in my stomach "And it's about to get worse." I said turning.

Ferb pov

I followed my brother's gaze and, to my terror, saw Linda standing not far from us. I raised a finger "All in favor of going back to the safety city say 'aye'." Everyone shouted "AYE!" and we turned and ran back to the entrance. John slid the door shut and locked it then ran ahead of us to warn everyone in the city not to go out that way.

Once we were back in the city, it seemed okay. Sadly, it was far from that. I looked at Phineas to congratulate him for standing up to Monogram, but stopped when I saw him sway a bit. "Phineas, are you okay?" I asked walking over to him. I barely made it in time to catch him as he collapsed "Ferb, I don't feel so great." he muttered. Perry came running over and examined the boy. He found a small puncture wound in his arm and mutter "Poison."

Perry pov

I knew it wasn't over that easy. The agency knew I planned to resign. I sent in my two week notice a week ago. They must have discovered why I was leaving and were trying to get them out of the picture. "The retrieval squad, was a distraction so they could get a good shot in on one of you boys." Ferb visibility paled at this. John came back and saw Phineas. I told him what happened and we took him to the medical person here.

We were told to wait out side and we did, for three hours. I was restless, was Phineas going to be okay?


	8. Chapter 8

Phineas' Worst Nightmare.

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Chapter 8:mother switch.

Isabella pov

I sat on my bed and looked through a scrapbook I had made. It had pictures of everything Phineas, Ferb, and I did that summer. I bit my lip, I hadn't heard from my oblivious crush for a long time, and the house was always empty when I got you there. No Phineas, no Ferb, not even Perry.

The whole city went into a kind on depression after the boys stopped building things. Everyone came us to ask why. Sadly, we didn't have an answer. As the days stretchered weeks, people began to rule out the vacation idea. The boys were never of vacation this long they liked the city to much.

I got off my bed and paced my room. Then, my mom knocked on the door "Isa, you friends are here." I sighed "Thanks, mom." I called going to greet them. Buford, Baljeet, and I spent more time together as the days went on with no sign of the boys. We were all worried, but only Baljeet showed it.

We went to the park and sat on a bench. We were just starting to relax when a voice spoke out of no where "Yeah, that's right. I saw it with my own two eyes. Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher was beating Candace and Jeremy came and they ran away together." I whirled around and saw a teenage girl talking to her boyfriend. I had seen her before. She jogged down our street every day about noon.

I sat up a bit straighter and listened "I believe you I saw them get on the noon bus, and you know what I heard that Phineas got on that bus weeks ago, but he was alone. Then, the next day, Ferb and Perry got on, but there was no Phineas. It's even imagining them apart.

I leaped to my feet and ran to the bus depot. If I was fast enough, maybe I could make the noon bus. The other followed me as they had heard it, too. We got to the depot and I looked around and saw the bus. We ran to it and got on.

The driver looked at us puzzled, but asked "Where you kids headed?" I panted to regain my breath and answered "We(pant) were told that(pant) some of our friends(pant) got on this bus." I managed weakly. "Hm, and what are these friends names?" he asked and Buford answered "Phineas, Ferb, and Perry." the driver nodded "Get on." we ran to our seat and the driver took off.

Phineas pov

I groaned as a searing pain went through they whole body. The poison was cured, but my body still hurt from the expositor to it. Ferb and Perry never left my side and Perry was constantly apologizing for not picking up on the trap. Candace and Jeremy were around a lot as well. Candace still felt she was a bad sister and tried very hard to make up for it.

Anyway, we've been here for a while now and I was beginning to wonder if we were missed in Danville.

Perry and my dad came in and dad sat next to me on the bed. "How are you feeling, son?" he asked. I smiled weakly "Ready to build three roller coasters and the worlds biggest Ferris Wheel." Perry raised an eye brow then turned to dad "Who gave Phineas sugar?"

I laughed and Ferb came in and held up his tools hopefully. "Yes, Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." Ferb jumped with joy and whooped. Just from that I knew he was as hyper as I was if not more. I stood and went out into the city followed closely by Perry and Ferb.

John pov

I watched as the boys ran off to do their thing and remembered how Phineas' real mom would react when she got like that. She was always so happy and cheerful. Phineas definitely got that optimism from her, but that creativity. It was beyond me where that came from. I was never very creative and his mom flunked art, music, and creative writing classes. It is beyond me, but I'm glad it's there.

Phineas pov

After recovering from the poison, I wanted to do so much. Ferb, Perry, and I were already done with the roller coasters and were working on some super swings for the playground. We were placing the last link in the chain on it when the intruder alert went off. Everyone in the city froze for milliseconds, even Ferb and I. Then, it was pandemonium. Everyone was running all over the place and hiding the children in case there was a battle. "Phineas, Ferb, Perry, come on!" called Jeremy and we slid down the poll and ran to our house.

Isabella pov

The driver lead us into an underground city, and it was clear that Phineas and Ferb had been here. There were two huge roller coasters, a Ferris Wheel, an awesome looking playground, and an incomplete super swing set. "I do believe they were here." said Baljeet taking in the sights. I nodded and we walked deeper into the city. "Where is everyone?" I asked looking around. The driver looked around "I think we scared them, and if there is one thing the people can do it's hide." I cupped my hands over my mouth "PHINEAS, FERB, PERRY. ARE YOU HERE?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Phineas pov

I peeked out our window when I heard Isabella's voice. Our friends were all standing right outside our door and calling for us. I quickly stood and ran out followed by Ferb and Perry. "Guys!" I called and they turned and smiled happily. We hugged them and I turned to the empty city. "It's okay, guys, these are some friends of ours." I called.

Isabella pov

I looked at Phineas puzzled when he called into the ghost city. Slowly, people of all ages came out of hiding and greeted us. There were so many, I wonder how they stayed a secret society for so long. Then, I remembered what the driver said about their ability to hide well. Suddenly, Phineas grabbed my hand "There is someone you guys have to meet." he said running toward a man, who was comforting some of the younger kids. "DAD, HEY, DAD!" called Phineas happily and my eyes got wide. His Father? The man turned and I saw it "Hey, son, who is this?" Phineas looked really happy and was about to introduce me when an automatic voice announced "Welcome back ,Grace Flynn." Phineas' dad looked at the door and ran to a woman at the door way to the city. He hugged her closely and kissed her.

Phineas watched in confusion as the man and woman came forward. "Son, I have been meaning to tell you this. This is your real mother, Grace." now that he said it, I could see it in her. The same light in her dark blue eyes, the same gentle smiled filled with hope and joy, the same hair color. The more I looked at her the more I wondered why I went so long thinking Linda was Phineas' mom.

They told us how Phineas was taken from them when he was a newborn by Linda. At first it was just for the second child, then it was for the financial gain of his intelligence. That was why she married Ferb's dad. She saw he was smart as well and thought it would get her twice as much gain. She didn't expect Phineas and Ferb to get so close, and when Perry showed himself to them, well, for some reason she saw that as dangerous. So she tried to clean up her "mess" and erase all the memories of Ferb and Perry. Then, well here we are. Some life, huh?


	9. Chapter 9

Phineas Worst Nightmare.

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Chapter 9: A time to be known. Final chappy.

Phineas pov

I sat on the bus with Ferb to my right and Perry to my left. Mom was next to Ferb and Dad by Perry. Candace was talking to Mom from the seat in front of ours while Jeremy talked to Dad. We were all there. All of my family and friends, I felt Isabella's hand grab mine and I smiled at her. We both blushed. A few days ago, I told Isabella how I felt about her and we were sort of dating. In a ten year old way.

Anyway, we were on the bus because we were going back to Danville. It was Ferb's idea, we go home and tell everyone what happened to us and how many people have died because of it. We got off the bus and everyone there stared at Ferb, Perry, and I. I looked at everyone there and smiled "Hey, Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

The crowd cheered and clapped like we were heroes or something. Vanessa made her way through the crowd and smiled at Ferb, causing the silent boy to blush. "Welcome, back, boys." said a voice from behind us. We all turned and saw Linda with her arms crossed. Ferb and I pulled out pocket baseball shooters and made them their normal size. Perry pulled out a mini-laser we had made for him.

There were murmurs of "What are they doing?" and "Isn't that their mom?" I turned to the crowd and said as loud as I could "We have all been tricked. This woman is not my mother, last I checked, mothers don't try to kill their kids. Multiple times." they all stared at Linda as I told them what she did and about the countless others who broke the law to do the same thing. About all those who suffered from this. I even mentioned Krynn, who was without any memories at all. Not even the knowledge of how to speak. I didn't tell them where the city was or how to get there, but I did tell them it was out there.

After a few questions and Linda was sent to prison, Ferb and I went back to our house. I smiled at the big tree and sat under it. Perry and Ferb sat next to me and I smiled "Told you." I said to myself. Ferb looked at me puzzled and I showed him the picture. "Before my mom found me in the city, I made a promise to myself that when everything was back to normal, we would come here and relax like in the picture." he smiled and closed his eyes. We fell asleep there.

John pov

* * *

I walked into the backyard and saw the boys under a tree, sound asleep. I smiled, but didn't dare move them. They deserved a good long rest.

Epilogue: Two years later.

Two years after the boys came home, Lawrence came out of hiding and often visited Ferb and Phineas. But, he didn't try to take Ferb away. He bought a house close by so Ferb could come over when ever. The three brave souls were living with Phineas' real parents and Candace moved in with Jeremy, who bought an apartment of his own. Things were going well, as the boys sat under their tree planning their next exciting adventure. Perry was spending much more time with them, now that he wasn't an on the clock agent. He still popped in on Peter and Doofensmirtz every now and then, but the thwarting was left to the panda.

They were working on a new maze, when they heard a moving truck park next door. Candace was there visiting and answered the door. "PHINEAS, FERB, QUIT YOUR LATEST CRAZY PROJECT AND COME SAY HI TO THE NEW NEIGHBOR!" called Candace. We ran to the door and saw a girl about our age with magenta hair and one brown eye and one red. She had a black wolf standing behind her. "Hi, I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb." Perry chattered at my feet "Oh, and this is our pet platypus, Perry." I knelt down and stroked him "I'm Krisy, and this is Shade. My pet wolf."

To be continued in _New Nighbors_.


End file.
